Minecraft: Heroes season 1
by Helios Division 0156
Summary: "Heroes can come from the most humble beginnings." One year after the events of a journey's end? and before the events of season two. A new story begins with a group of four cousins entering the portal network and entering the world of Remnant. With new friends and foes, these four young Heroes and many known others will take the darkness that threatens the world and beyond.
1. Author notes

**Before the story begins, here are some points.**

**The story takes place after one year after Minecraft Story Mode and before the events of season two. It is multi crossover story with other shows that soon to announce.**

**There will be elements from Minecraft Youtubers, Mods, and the new game coming out Minecraft Dungeons.**

**So there will be magic in the story. Expect for appearances of Minecraft youtubers here even from the portal to mystery. Even though some have died I will bring them back. Because ***_**cough**_*** Respawn ***_**cough***_**.**

**Here are the four names that are in the story.**

Jacob Quinata:

Age:16

Appearance: Has black hair, light brown skin, wearing a dark blue shirt with a black line pattern and black jeans.

Mateo Mathew:

Age:16

Appearance: Has slick black hair wearing a red leather jacket with blue highlights and white pants.

Makayla Mathew:

Age:15

Appearance: Has black hair that is formed into a frilly bun and wearing a black sweater with white highlights and blue jeans

Olivia Inclan:

Age:16

Appearance: Has long light brown hair and is wearing a green opened jacket with a white shirt and a black jeans.

**Also there is also a harem story as well. Anyway the story will start. Also I will give a shoutout to anyone who can create fan art for the story. I don't own anything from the companies. only my O.c.s**


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 1 Crafters in Remnant

**Episode 1: A New Story Begins**

**Chapter 1: The Crafters in Remnant **

**Vale**

A young teenager with a red cloak and cape named Ruby Rose is approaching a dust shop hoping to get her favorite weapon catalog or magazine which you preferred while waiting for her sister Yang Xiao-Long to pick her up. As she enters the store, she sees four people in the store one is a teen older than her with black hair, light brown skin, wearing a dark blue shirt with a black line pattern and black jeans haggling a cashier for a map with strange green crystals the size of pears. The second one is a slightly tanned white teen with slick black hair wearing a red leather jacket with blue highlights and white pants examining his sword that slightly gave an eerie purple glow. The third and fourth are girls, the third one has light toned skin and long light brown hair and is wearing a green opened jacket with a white shirt and a black jeans. Lastly is a dark tone girl with black hair that is formed into a frilly bun and wearing a black sweater with white highlights and blue jeans.

Ruby decided to ignore them and head to the magazine section to get what she's getting as he overheard the teen and the cashier conversation. "Come on, I will trade you six emeralds for a map. Is that so hard? Please we need it before the monsters (_or in stampy's case googlies)_ come out." The teen said.

"Kid what are you talking about? Monsters? Do you mean the Grimm, then you are safe in the walls of the city." The cashier replied.

The teen sighed and signaled the three to the other section of the shop. The four are craftians who are from a large community of others craftians such as Sky, Ross, Barbarian, Stampy, Paul, Jerome, Aphmau, and many more. The four went to one of the portals that Lukas mentioned in one of his books about the Portal Network and ended up here. What the four craftians and the rose didn't notice a large group of men entering the store and approached the cashier as some inspecting the dust products.

The teen carefully looks around as he nodded to the three as they know what to do. While the Criminal Roman Torchwick is examining a dust crystal as the thugs began stealing dust products till a couple smacks and clangs are heard as a few of his goons have been knocked aside as he looked at the five as one girl in red knocked one of his hired men as both of them smashed a window through. The four quickly step out carrying out blue crystalline swords, bows, shields, a crossbow, and a pickax?

"Okay…" Roman paused never been a strange situation before. "Get them!"

Ruby began to attack first but saw the girl with a green jacket thrown a glass bottle with a strange liquid as it splashed on the crooks as they started to slow down. Then the two boys began hacking and slashing most of the thugs as the other girl shot two with a bow. As she finished off the last thug down Roman looked down at his hired thugs, "You were worth every cent." He paused "truly you were. Well red, blue, green, black, and sparkles, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much I'd love to stick around…" He then, raising his cane which at the tip opened up a cross pin. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He then unleash a red blast at them, Ruby then fire her sniper at the ground leaping over the blast, but the four teens took the hit with their shields. She then noticed Roman isn't there as she looks around to see him climbing up the ladder.

Ruby then turned towards the shopkeeper and the four crafters. "You ok if I go after him?" She asked as the shopkeeper nodded. "We're coming as well!" The girl in green said. Ruby then used her semblance to move on top of the building to get to the criminal. "Hey!" Ruby shouted as Roman was at the edge of the building. "Persiste…" Roman words died away as he turned to see the four teens besides Ruby ascending up the building as the two boys stacking up cubes of dirt and the two girls floating up with bubbly effects around. The four landed next to Ruby as if it is normal. "What?" The boy in red said. "Is that your semblances!?" Ruby excitedly asked. "Semblance?" The boy in blue asked. Both Ruby and Torchwick looked at the four in bewilderment till a Bullhead rises up to the roof for Roman to escape.

"End of the line Red! And I suppose I shouldn't forget you four as well." Roman yells out and throws the red dust crystal at the five as the teen in blue frantically yells out "Ah! Wall! Wall!" Roman fired another blast at them but with the red dust crystal, the blast is bigger, Roman laughed in victory till he sees a stone wall and a purple barrier. In front of the stone wall and the barrier to reveal the fine five teens and a blonde woman with riding crop.

_**Telltale games Presents **_

As Ruby looks on, the blonde woman, Glynda Goodwitch, waves her weapon as streaks of purple lights at the aircraft. Inside Roman was thrown around by the blasts and reached into the cockpit as the woman in a red dress is struggling with the controls. He then noticed the four except for Red is building something with water, blocks of stone, and a trail of red dust?

"We got a Huntress!" He yelled as the woman switched the controls to him, then left to take on the situation.

Glynda then glowed purple and aim at the craft above it, creating a dark stormy cloud right over the air craft. And with a flick of her crop, large jagged hail descends on to the aircraft and one nearly hit Roman. The woman in red reaches to the back and begins to glow as she fires a burst of energy at Glynda. But the huntress blocked the blast but the woman raised her hand causing an explosion on the roof but then a blue aura barrier covered Glynda before she avoided the blast. Both Ruby, Glynda, Roman, and the woman turned their heads at the four to see the teen in blue hands glowing a dark blue aura. As the two in green and red activated a switch as the redstone powder lights up and a block of tnt is launched out and exploded in front of the bullhead and the teen in black fire a few arrows at the craft and one nearly hit Roman. "Oh come on!" He yelled.

_**In association with Mojang and Rooster Teeth**_

The woman in red refocused herself as Ruby switched her scythe into rifle mode and fire off a few rounds. The woman block all of the shots and swiped her hand and red rings glowing on the roof. Then explosions erupted as Glynda and Ruby managed to dodge the blast but the four teens are blown back and fall off the roof and the cannon was destroyed.

_**Minecraft Heroes **_

Time slowed down as the four fell off from the roof. The teen in green, Olivia, has a slime block in her hand as she is about to place it. The second one in black, Makayla, drank a potion of anti-gravity and the third in red, Mateo, landed first on two feet because of diamond boots enchanted with feather fall. And lastly the teen in blue, Jacob, continue falling and he saw that he is falling right into a-

_*CRASH*_

A dumpster.

Mateo landed on the ground first thanks to his enchanted boots, Olivia placed the slime block on time and bounce off of it like a bed, Makayla floated down with the potions effect, and Jacob landed in a dumpster causing a few pieces of garbage flying out everywhere.

"Oh crap Jacob are you alright?" Olivia asks in a worried tone.

A hand shootout and Jacob climb out of the dumpster with a thud.

"Yeah, I'm fine nothing of a healing potion can't fix."

Then the four looked up to see the bullhead flies off from the building.

"So… where to?" Makayla asked.

"Well for one there's a forest outside of the city. So that's probably where we could mining for wood and stone." Jacob suggested as the others agreed to his idea. So the four quickly move to get to the forest, but, soon they will meet the girl with silver eyes and some new friends soon.


End file.
